Vacation at the Home of Remus Lupin
by JadeWerewolf
Summary: Okay, the title whill change but at the moment I can't think of anything else. Rated R for (child) abuse, cutting, rape, language and slash in later chapters. The said warnings will appear very strongly in the fic! Read and review, please.
1. Home

Disclaimer: I own Adrianne, Freddy, Romulus, Aunt Mindy, Uncle Sean and that's about it. But I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, places or events. I'm merely borrowing them. Please, please, please don't sue me! I can't say that you'd get more than a peice of lint from my pocket. What can I say, I'm poor?  
  
Chapter One: "Home"  
  
Remus Lupin was drenched and waiting for his uncle at King's Cross station in London. It was raining cats and dogs and his uncle had forgotten him, *again.* But what was worse was, sitting on his trunk were his long time friends, James Potter and Sirius Black. They had both come from pureblood wizard families and had no idea what they were in for if they were going to stay at Remus' for summer vacation. Remus looked down the street, praying to whatever god there may be that a silver minivan would pull up and get them the hell out of here. He didn't see one and cast a worried glance at his comrads. Sirius was looking around, absently and James was playing with something inside his hand that looked unmistakably like a snitch. Remus merely shook his head and did not bother to reprimand him. Besides, if anyone were to come that close as to see it, which he doubted would happen, they would think it was just a plain ball.  
  
Remus occupied himself with looking up and down the street again. Then turned, once more, to his friends and said, "All right. Wait here. I'll be back in a moment." They nodded and Remus ran off to find a telephone. Fortunely, there was one not too far from where his wizard friends were sitting. He picked up the reciever and called a cab company. A few minutes later they he was back and looking down the street. When he saw the cab, he beckoned to James and Sirius, who looked confused. But Remus had expected it. When they were piled in the small car, Remus asked the driver, "Will 11 pounds take us to 633 Roland Ave.?" [A/N: Okay, I'm from America and I don't really know much about England's money. I'm really sorry.] The driver gave him a severe look and grunted, "No. It'll take you about two miles away from it though." Remus sighed, heavily and replied, "All right. Take us there."  
  
Half way through the ride, Sirius grew restless and curious. Remus knew this wasn't a good combination, but all he wanted at the moment was *alot* of aspirin and a long nap. He couldn't believe that he had agreed to take both his friends for vacation. He had tried, desperatly to talk them out of it and made up all sorts of excuses but nothing would sway them. And then, to add to his troubles, Sirius opened the cab door in the middle of a busy street while they were still moving. "Sirius! You idiot! Close it!" James hissed. Sirius did with a grin and contented himself with playing with the window, which then annoyed the driver, who kicked them out about two miles early. Remus sat down on his luggage and rubbed his temple. "What did you have to do that for?" he asked. Sirius shrugged, "I wanted to know how it worked. I've never been in a--what was it called?"  
  
"A car." James answered.  
  
"Right--a car, before." he looked at Remus, who was now standing. James cast a worried glance at his werewolf friend as well. He opened his mouth to speak but Remus beat him.   
  
"Okay, we're gonna have to walk home. It's about four miles. I think. So grab your luggage." In silence the trio walked. Remus' mind was clearly elsewhere, Sirius was bored and James was worried. They're trunks were heavy too.   
  
'We must be a sight' thought Remus. 'I can't believe I didn't have enough money to take us all the way home. God, Aunt Mindy won't be happy when she's all of us wet and dirty!' He hung his head low and ten minutes later Sirius quit walking.  
  
"Stop!" he said. "I'm tired. And my trunk is really heavy. Oh bloody hell, STOP!" The other two boys did so and watched as Sirius sat down.   
  
"We've barely gone a mile." Remus said, but sat down as well. James followed the suit.  
  
"Okay, if I get us another cab, when we've finished one--just ONE," he held up one finger, "Padfoot--more mile, then we could ride the rest of the way home and still be able to tip the driver?" he looked at them both. James shrugged. He was in good athletic condition and could walk if he wanted to. It didn't matter. But Sirius immediatly said, "Okay. Just one though..." And they began to walk again. As promised, Remus got them a cab and went home. Remus didn't really use the term 'home' very often. Same with family. He stepped out onto the sidewalk and looked up at the house. It was big and old and worn and needed alot of work. It also had a very small yard and a huge rotting, privacy fence. He braced himself for whatever may happen inside and said to his friends, "Okay, when we get in, go straight up the stairs. The first door on the left is Romulus' room. Don't go in there. The one on the right is Freddy's. Steer clear of that too. The second on the left is Adrianne's room. Please ignore that one as well. And finally, my room is the second on the right. Second on the right. Okay? Go there and wait for me, all right?"   
  
James gave him a quizzical look and Sirius nodded. Remus took a deep breath and opened the door. "Stairs are over there." he said and watched his two friends trudge up the long flight. "Uncle Sean! Aunt Mindy! I'm home!" he called. No answer. He walked into the kitchen. No one. then intot he living room. There was his aunt, passed out. 'At least she won't see how dirty we are.' Remus thought. then he noticed his uncle emerge from the bathroom. "You're late." he growled. "And your soaked!"  
  
"Yeah. Sorry. Just wanted to tell you that we're here." he mumbled and began to turn when his uncle said, "Where're those friends of yours?" He clearly didn't believe that Remus had friends.  
  
"They're upstairs. And I'm going to go change now." With that he left his uncle to his T.V. and lager, walked upstairs and made a mental note to clean up the mud before his aunt awoke. He was glad that His brother's and cousins' doors were shut. It meant that Sirius and James hadn't been exposed to them without Remus being there. He opened the door to his room and saw that his friends had changed and had thrown their clothes into his bath tub.   
  
"Sorry, Moony. Didn't know what we should do with them." James said.  
  
"It's okay, Prongs. I'll go hang them up later." Remus managed a smile and pulled out some clothes. He then noticed that James and Sirius were wearing robes. "That won't do." he said and gestured to their garments.  
  
"Why not?" Sirius demanded.  
  
"My uncle is a squib who hates magic and my aunt is a muggle who thinks I go to an ordinary boarding school."  
  
"She doesn't ask about the owls that come in and out over holidays?" James asked, astounded.  
  
"Well, she doesn't notice them, does she? I mean, my uncle hides it from her."  
  
"What about your transformations?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well, I don't transform here. My uncle takes me to this...this place, every full moon. I'm not sure where it is."  
  
"What?!" the others asked at the same time.  
  
"It doesn't matter. His doesn't want his wife to know. Anyway it's not like she'd really notice. She's kind of well... you know." He busied himself with looking for clothes that would fit James, who had more muscles than him and was bigger. Sirius wouldn't be much of a problem, though. But for James, he would just talk Romulus into giving him a pair of pants, somehow, because they were nearly the same size. And if worse came to worse, he would snitch a pair of his pants from the laundry.   
  
"Here." he tossed Sirius some clothes. He was about to leave when James snorted.  
  
"I'm getting you some!" He said, faking anger and grinned. Remus walked down the hallway and came to Romulus' room and knocked, softly. A voice from inside said, "Yeah, come in!" The room was dark and musty and it smelled strongly of pot. "Oh, it's you." the voice said. "Yeah. Me. Rom, I have some friends over and one of them is bigger than me and he's about the same size as you, so--"  
  
"You want me to lend your friend some clothes?" his brother laughed.  
  
"Yeah. If it's not too much trouble."   
  
"Whatever, Remus. Take what you want!" he laughed again. Remus found clean pair of pants and hurried out of the blacklit room as fast as he could. "Okay, James. Put these on." he handed the artical of clothing to James. "Also, shirts are in the closet. Take whatever one appeals to you." Remus grabbed one off the hanger and went into his bathroom to change. He didn't want his friends to see the many scars on his body from the full moon nights. He came back out and said, "We have to go out again. Soon. We don't have any food in the house. Ever. So we need to get some stuff. Thus," he pointed to the fridge, "And tonight we can either get pizza, chinese food, go somewhere or starve?" He laughed a little. Sirius looked very disturbed at the thought of starving and James' jaw dropped to the floor. "I was kidding." Remus said, laughing even more at the look on his face. Sirius glanced at him and laughed with his friend and James mumbled, "Yeah... I knew that... Um." he blushed and became very interested in his hands. The other two merely smiled. Sirius then said, "I've never been out to eat in a Muggle resturant. Can we go to one of those?"   
  
"That sounds cool, Moony." James put in. And Remus nodded. He was hoping they'd say that. It would get them out of the house. Maybe he could put off the introduction his 'family' a little longer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Chapter One  
  
A/N: Yeah, okay, spur of the moment. Do you like it? Please review me! 


	2. Family

Chapter Two: "Family"  
  
Sirius was very excited about going to a Muggle resturant. But he found, much to his dismay that they were very similar to Wizard ones only, of course, food doesn't just appear on your plate. Then James tried to pay the waitress with Galleons and Sickles. Remus jumped in and payed though. Everyone in the resturant had been staring at them as if they were from the Twilight Zone. It didn't help when Sirius began to talk to James about Quidditch. Remus felt rather relieved when they left. He had had to keep slapping them through most of dinner.  
  
"My cheek still hurts!" Sirius complained.  
  
"You brought it on yourself, Padfoot." James said with a hearty laugh and clapped him on the back.  
  
"You shouldn't've been talking like that in there. And you," Remus said and pointed at James, "Should have let me pay. That poor woman must be in the mental hospital right now. I still can't believe you called her a Muggle to her face Sirius!" He was of course, laughing. Even though he did deeply disapproved of it, he couldn't help but laugh around his two closet friends. (A/N: Peter sucks. I'm leaving him out of this because I don't want James and Lily to die. Once again, PETER SUCKS! Stupid wormtail!). The three of them walked into a grocery store where Remus said, "We're going to buy groceries for the summer so we don't hav to eat out all the time. So, behave yourselves." He grinned and James and Sirius pretended to be hurt.  
  
"Moony! I would never!" James said.  
  
"Neither would I, my dear Remus!" said Sirius.  
  
"I'll be as proper--"  
  
"And Muggle!"  
  
"--as ever!" James and Sirius skipped down the isle and began to sing a wizard song at the top of his lungs. Remus shook his head and began to shop. The other two were completely fasicnated by the store and the items in it.  
  
"What's this, Moony?" Sirius asked, holding up a lightbulb.  
  
"A lightbulb." Remus replied.  
  
"What? What does it do?"  
  
"It makes light."  
  
"Really?! How? Can we get it?"  
  
Remus shook his head and moved on. A little later James asked, "What is Merlin's name is this?" He held up a rectangular, black object in a colorful case.  
  
"That's a video." the werewolf replied.  
  
"Wow! I've heard of these! You put them in a box and they make things move! Like a peniseve almost!"  
  
"No, not really. They don't record memories. It's hard to explain." And then he saw Sirius, gaping at something in the alcohol section fo the store.  
  
"Sirius?" James asked.  
  
"Padfoot?" Remus' eyes followed his gaze and saw what it was he was looking at. James did too, apparently because he dropped the video and gawked. Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
"Who is she?" Sirius asked, finally coming to his senses.  
  
"A porn star. That magaizine is totally porn." Remus pointed out, then, "Prongs I don't think Lily would like you gawking at that." James shut his mouth quickly and Sirius picked up the magazine. "Porn..." he whispered and began to flip through. Remus walked off, hoping they'd get the hint, which they did. But Sirius brought that magzine. Remus saw him stuff it in his coat when no one was looking. Or, Remus hoped no one was looking.  
  
They checked out and kept getting odd looks from the cashier. Remus looked at Sirius. You could clearly see that he was hiding something in his coat. 'Damn!' Remus thought. Sirius grinned at the women, who glared. As they were leaving, however, the magazine came flying out of coat and he looked helplessly fom James and Remus to the cashier. Finally he turned and ran out the door, followed by the other two.  
  
"Quick!" Remus hissed at him, "Transform!" Sirius did so and they didn't stop running until they were out of breath and in a grove of trees. "You... idiot!" Remus said as he changed back. Sirius grinned.   
  
"I couldn't help it. I knew you wouldn't buy it...but I didn't mean to get us in trouble. It was fun though..." He added as an afterthought.  
  
"Uncle Sean is gonna kill me if I don't get home soon. And you'll have to meet my family." Remus said, after a long silence.  
  
"Right then." said James, "Better not call a cab though."  
  
"We weren't going to. We're taking a bus."  
  
"Cool! I've never been on one! Is it like the Knight Bus?!" Sirius asked, excitedly.  
  
"Actually... maybe the Knight Bus is a better idea..." Remus thought. James nodded.  
  
"I'll get it then." He said and stuck out his wand hand. BANG! There was the purple bus.  
  
" 'Ello! Welcome to the Knight Bus. Where will you be goin' tonight?" the driver asked.  
  
"633 Roland Ave?" James said, looked at Remus, who nodded. The driver said, "Right. A sickle for each of you." This time, James paid with a grin. And BANG! They were there. They piled out with the groceries and snuck them upstairs. Then Remus made them come down to meet the family that was awake.   
  
"But it's only eight." James said.  
  
"Well, you'll find that my family...'nods off' fairly early." he explained. James and Sirius raised their eyesbrows but didn't ask. When they entered the living room, as expected, Aunt Mindy was still passed out, Freddy and Romulus were smoking something, probably weed, Adrianne was watching T.V. and Uncle Sean was extrememly drunk.  
  
"Hey! Look who it is!" Freddy said.  
  
"Who're theesh people!?" Uncle Sean barked. Sirius and James exchanged glances.   
  
"Uncle Sean, this is Sirius Black and this is James Potter." Remus, politly introduced.  
  
"Well, looksh like Remush hash friendsh. I'm 'n'cle Sean. Now...no funny bushinesh! None o' tha' shit is m'housh! An' no faggoty shit." his uncle finished and Remus looked frightened. Adrianne had now turned her attention toward them and was eyeing James with interest.  
  
"Yes, sir. There will be none of that." Remus assured him and his uncle went back to his Southern Comfort. "This is Adrianne. And Freddy. And my brother Romulus." Remus pointed to them and the two men laughed hysterically. The animagus nodded at each of them. Remus then pointed to what looked like a pile of clothes and said, "That's Aunt Mindy. She's...er..." he looked at his uncle who gave him a stern look and continued, "...sleeping." Remus cleared his throat, said goodnight, to which no one replied and led his friends, who had shocked faces, bakc upstairs.  
  
"You live with them!" Sirius nearly shouted.  
  
"They're family." Remus said, pretending to look for something.  
  
"They're crazy. Was that pot those two were smoking?" James asked, shocked. Sirius nodded.  
  
"And you're uncle..." the dark haired boy shivered, "He's a bit off the rocker."  
  
"No, shit Padfoot."   
  
"Guys, I'm going to take a shower. You...um...stay here. And keep the door locked until I come back. All right?" Remus finished. The other boys nodded and Remus left the room.  
  
"What the bloody hell is with his family? No wonder he hates holidays and loves school!" Sirius said when he heard water turn on. James nodded.  
  
"Those people are inhuman." he replied.  
  
"God... I never knew... Why didn't he say anything before?"  
  
"Well, you heard him say that his aunt was 'sleeping' and his family 'nods off'. That woman was passed out. And his uncle isn't too far behind."  
  
"And did you see how that freaky Adrianne was looking at you? She looks like a skeleton!"  
  
"Yeah. And what was with that 'faggot' comment? I don't get it..."  
  
"Family... he's got it just as bad as I do..." Sirius said after a moment or so. James looked out the window but said nothing. There was a long uneasy silence until it was broken by someone trying to bang down their door...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Chaper Two  
  
A/N: Hey! Review! Couldn't help but have a cliffie! 


	3. Proper Welcomes

Chapter Three: Proper Welcomes  
  
Remus Lupin gazed at the blood on his arm. His was vaguely aware that the water had turned cold, as he was in a Muggle shower. He shivered and turned the faucet off. Quickly, he grabbed a towel and covered his arm. Wet hair clung to his face, amber eyes widened in horror. He hadn't done that for a long time...seven months. Had he really been so upset with his family that he hadn't realised what he has done? He dried himself off and carefully bandaged his arm. And getting into his sweats he looked at himself in the mirror. However before he could think one insult, he heard knocking-no, no, pounding- on his door. He ran out and took in the sitiuation rather fast. Sirius and James looking confused at the door and of course Freddy beating it down, along wiht Romulus and Adrianne it seemed. Remus growled to himself and opened the door.  
  
"What?" he snarled. Adrianne rolled her eyes and Freddy laughed. Romulus entered the room.  
  
"Remus, you didn't let us give your friends a proper welcome!" he said.  
  
"Fuck you!" Sirius replied to the much taller, stronger and older man. Freddy burst into fits of laughter again and Romulus snapped, "Shut up"  
  
"Guys, get out!" Remus shouted and Freddy grabbed him by the shoulders, "Adrianne, lock el door-o." he said and the very skinny ugly girl did so. Sirius' eyes widened and he ran over to where Freddy was holding Remus (twisting his arms behind his back) and punched him. James meanwhile gave a blow to Romulus as he was distracted by Sirius. Freddy dropped the werewolf and lunged for Sirius. Remus in turn jumped on his cousin's back. So it ensued this way. James ducked Romulus' swings and Sirius ducked Freddy's and Freddy tried to throw Remus off his back. All the while Adrianne just watched and tried to come up with a plan. She edged by the wall and wrapped her fingers around Remus' wand. She had heard Remus practiced some spells. She lowered the wand, pointed it at Remus and yelled, "Petrificus Totalus!" She did the same to James and Sirius.  
  
"Nice stuff. Where'd you learn that?" Freddy asked, rubbing his bloody lip.   
  
"Just something I heard from werewolf here." Adrianne beamed.  
  
"Yeah. It's no fun though if they can't move. Know how to fix it?" Romulus asked.  
  
"You bet." she grinned again, "Let's tie them up before we do anything though."  
  
"Good idea. I'll get the rope." Freddy left the room. Remus and the other two boys could hear every word they were saying. Remus knew what was happening but he prayed and prayed that someone would get his friends out of this. James felt helpless and he didn't like that feeling. Sirius was frightened. He wasn't one to admit that he was scared. He didn't like it at all. But Remus knew that the spell would wear off if cast by a wand and not a wizard. He could feel his fingers twitch. Adrianne and Romulus grinned at each other and she walked over and kissed her cousin on the lips.   
  
"I get the one with hazel eyes." she said and he nodded.   
  
"I want the other boy. Freddy can have Remus." he grinned and they closed their eyes and began to kiss again. Remus' mouth twitched. He could move it. He had to warn James and Sirius, to see if they can do something. "Hey..." he whispered, his lips not wanting to work well, "Hey!" Sirius' and James' eyes rolled in their sockets and looked at him. "When they get this off all the way, do anything you can to keep them away. Even if you have to use wandless magic. Just do it!" He looked back at the door waiting...waiting. The knob turned, slowly the door opened, a foot stepped in. But it wasn't Freddy. It was a female. With red hair and bright green eyes!   
  
"Lily Evans?" Romulus said, startled.  
  
"What are you guys doing in here?" she yelled and Freddy came bounding in the door. He surveyed the situation and ran from the room. "Get out before I tell your daddy Adrianne what your doing with your cousin!" The colour drained form Adrianne's face and the two of them ran form the room as well. James and Sirius were looking at Lily with shocked faces. "Oh, please!" she said and muttered the counter curse.   
  
"LILY!?" James yelled. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Because I'm visiting my aunt Mindy and uncle Sean." she replied, "Hi Sirius, Remus."  
  
"Thanks Lily." Remus replied and hugged his cousin.  
  
"It was nothing." she replied. Sirius just stood opened mouthed. "What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"Exactly what I want to know!" James said.  
  
"Well, Remus and I are cousins. I was coming up to see him because Petunia and I are staying for the summer and I wanted to say hi and you know the rest. You know Sirius, I can fix that black eye of yours if you like?" he nodded and she got a bottle of healing potion and gave it to him, which he drank and his eyes went back to normal. "Maybe all of you should have a little of this." she said and gave them each a small bottle. They smiled gratefully and downed the bottle.  
  
"I'm turning in now. I sugest you lock this door." Lily smiled and gave James a kiss and Remus and Sirius a hug. Then she left.  
  
"I never knew you were cousins!" James said to Remus.  
  
"You never asked." he replied distantly.  
  
"Might I ask something?" Sirius asked, softly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What *were* your cousins going to do to us?" Remus gave him the icy glare and got up. "We should get some sleep." Once again, James and Sirius exhanged glances and followed the suit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Chapter Three  
  
A/N: I know it was rather short but I wanted it to impact. And yeah, you'll find out what his cousins were going to do later if you don't already know. Please review. 


	4. Transformation

Chapter Four: Transformation  
  
Sirius lay on the bed, thinking. Remus was on the floor and James had a cot. He was sure that the other two were awake, but if they weren't, then they were very heavy sleepers. How could they have not known that their best friend lived in a home like this? It troubled him, and what was worse, Remus wouldn't talk about it. What horrors had he suffered? Surely, Remus didn't think that his friends would think less of him? Sirius rolled over and looked at the light brown hair, flecked with gray, shimmering in the soft moonlight. That moonlight. The full moon was tomorrow. What would happen then? The boy stirred, as if he could feel eyes on him and drew the blanket closer around him. Sirius sighed to himself, closed his eyes...  
  
James was awake. His thoughts were muddled and confused, though. 'Lily and Remus are cousins? Why didn't they tell me?' His train of thought was interuppted by a crash coming from downstairs. 'How has he lived like this? These people are inhuman, crude and groutesque. Why wouldn't he tell us?' Another crash. 'What the hell is going on down there? And wait! Why did Lily have healing potions? They don't...to her too, do they?' He groaned at the thought. 'I have to do something, right? I can't just let them do this to these people...' A crash came. Closer and louder. 'Great...'  
  
Remus was sleeping. He was used to the noise. His dreams were very troubled. He was a wolf, bounding across an open field. And there was Padfoot, nay Sirius. Sirius Black, just standing there grinning. The wolf, Moony growls and a voice cries, 'Get him!' Four paws begin moving again. Faster and faster. As Moony approaches, Sirius begins to say, "Hel--" but he's cut off. Remus, the human, moans in horror as Moony leaps. Sirius screams. Teeth, jagged, large and deadly rip into the flesh of his chest. "Remus!" Sirius screams and then he chokes. A look of betrayal haunts his eyes as he takes in his last breath. Moony howls in triumph and tears his neck to peices. Remus, inside the body of the wolf, screams in agony. And all turns black. Remus Lupin awoke, on the floor. The room was strangly quiet, absent are James' snores and Sirius tossing and turning. He shivered. 'I could have sworn someone was watching me...' he thought. Sweating all over, Remus pulled the blanket closer around his shoulders and closed his eyes again.   
  
Sunlight filtered early through the windows. It glinted on the hair of the skinny werewolf. Sirius smiled and watched him breathe, chest moving slowly up and down. James snored in the corner on the cot and Sirius, knowing both were fast asleep, silently crept out of bed and lay down on the floor next to Remus. His pale arm wrapped around the smaller boy's body. He hugged him close but not too tight, he didn't want to wake him up. He buried his nose in Remus' too long hair and too in a deep breath. It smelled so good. "Sirius?!" a voice came from above and Sirius, quickly pulled away from the werwolf to face James. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Um, I... fell out of bed!" he declared, hoping that James would believe it. But the other boy raised an eyebrow and put on his glasses.  
  
"Lower your voice," he whispered, "You'll wake him. He'll need his strength for later tonight." Sirius glanced at the sleeping body and back at his friend, who was still eyeing him, quizically. "Look, if you're not comfortable talking about it now, we can svae it for tonight?" Sirius nodded, feeling relieved. James smiled his crooked grin and got up. "I'm not leaving this room just yet though. Merlin knows what's going on down there!" He walked over to the bathroom, leaving Sirius with Remus. He glanced at his beautiful friend and whispered, barely audible, "I love you."   
  
Remus awoke several hours later. "Finally!" James declared, "We've been up forever!" Remus smiled a little and said, "You guys ate right?"  
  
"Yeah." Sirius grinned at him from the bed.  
  
"You should have woken me up." he pretended to be hurt and threw a pillow at James. "HEY!" he shouted and threw it back. Sirius grinned wickedly and pushed James on the floor and then jumped on him. "Gerroff me!" James said and laughed. Remus laughed heartily and watched his two friends wrestle. Then someone knocked, loudly and rudely on the door. Remus ran to get it. "BOY! You get out here now!Before this damn sunsets! I won't have you killing my family!" he hissed the last two sentences. "One minute!" he yelled in reply. "Right, guys, you know where the food is. And I have to go. Seeya tomorrow." he waved and walked out the door.   
  
"What took you so long?" his uncle barked and hit him over the head.   
  
"Sorry. I--I just woke up." Remus hurriedly replied. He didn't have the strength to fight his uncle and wasn't in the mood. He could smell the booze on his breath and it wasn't at all pleasant. Maybe he should drive...  
  
"In the car!" he snarled at him. Remus obeyed and put on his seatbelt. He was in for a wild ride.  
  
Meanwhile, James lept off of Sirius and said, "Now, I want to know what you were doing this morning."  
  
"I think you know what I was doing." he huffed.  
  
"I do but I want you to say it." he replied simply. But his answer was, "Got a joint on you?" James rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, I brought enough for three months but if we run out we can steal some from Rem's brother." He laughed.   
  
"Right, let's go for a walk and bring 'em, all right?" Sirius said.  
  
"Lily won't like it. But all right." he reached into his bag and tapped a small space with his wand and muttered something. It disappeared and in its place was a huge load of pot. "We have to roll it ourselves." Sirius gawked. "How much did that cost?!"   
  
"Too much." he grinned. "Okay, lets head out." They walked down the street of the Muggle town. Darkness shrouded them so no one could tell what they had was really pot. And it was Wizard pot to boot.  
  
"Right here. Let's talk." James sat down in a little tree grove that was completely hidden.  
  
"Riiiiight." Sirius said, a goofy grin on his face. He leaned his head back into the tree, giving the look that he was half asleep.  
  
"Uncle Sean! LOOK OUT FOR THAT TREE!" Remus yelled as his drunk uncle swerved and hit an even bigger tree. Remus was thrown through the windshield and his uncle hit the steering wheel. The werewolf lifted his head up, slightly. His whole body ached. But he got up and limped to the car. "Uncle Sean..." he whispered and shook the man. He didn't move. Remus could smell blood. He had to do something but the full moon... He shivered. "Oh god!" he said and fell to the ground. The car began to smoke as he shivered again. He had to get out, had to leave, had to run.  
  
But Remus couldn't move. The pain was excruciating. He felt his body transform and he cried out. A cry that turned into a howl. His teeth became sharper and his eyes more lupine. Moony grinned wolfishly and bounded into the forest. The world wasn't so compilcated and it wasn't his fault that his uncle had died. Everything was black and white...except that deer. It was was orange and redish, standing out. Moony's mouth began to water as the deer lifted its head and ran in terror. All that was on the wolf's mind was the chase. The thrill of the hunt. He howled and felled the deer, giant claws sinking into the soft flesh. Blood dripped down the Moony's face and neck.   
  
Suddenly, he looked up. Distinctly, he sniffed the air. There were humans near by.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Chapter Four  
  
A/N: Sorry this took forever to write. I had a bout of writer's block. do review. 


	5. Breaking the Decree of Underage Wizardry

Chapter Five: Breaking the Decree of Underage Wizardry  
  
"Soooo? This morning?" James asked his friend, who was still leaning up against a tree, even though the pot had long since worn off.  
  
"Um...I'm hungry." Sirius declared. "Here." James tossed him a granola bar. "Now, about this morning?"  
  
"Why do you want to know so bad?"  
  
"How long?"  
  
"What do you mean how long?"  
  
"How long have you loved him?" James said and Sirius looked away. He concentrated on eating his food and not looking James in the eye. How long had he loved him? 'Since forever.' he thought, 'I can't remember a time when I didn't. I saw him on the train in first year and he was all by himself. All he did was look up and say hello. His eyes just stole my soul...' But Sirius couldn't say that to James. He couldn't him see //that\\ side of him.  
  
"What's that?" James said suddenly and looked around. Sirius heard it too. And knew what or who, it was.  
  
"Does that sound like Moony to you?" he asked and stood up. A howl, only closer pierced the night again.  
  
"Transform! Now!" yelled James and he became Prongs. Sirius just kind of stood. The deer bucked and its hooves hit Sirius square in the chest, knocking him down. Something growled in the bushes and Sirius, panicking looked over to meet the amber lupine eyes of Moony. His mouth dripped with salvia and he came closer... Prongs jumped in front blocking his path with his antlers. He kicked Sirius in the leg again. Moony growled and Prongs stomped his foot and shook his head. Sirius tried to transfrom, tried to so he could stop this. But he couldn't. He could feel the magic holding him back.  
  
It was an unfair fight. Moony was stronger and Prongs was swifter. Moony had claws and sharp teeth. Prongs had deadly hooves and antlers. Still, it reeked of unfairness. Moony howled and lunged at Prongs who bucked and hit him with his hooves. Angered Moony growled bit his leg. Prongs jammed his antlers into the werewolves side. He howled in pain and slowly became a boy.  
  
Remus was hurt. Remus was injured. Remus might die.  
  
James became human again and looked at Sirius, almost angry with him. Remus groaned in pain. "Bloody hell." muttered James. "Where's my bloody wand?!" he looked around and remembered it was at Remus's house on his desk, in his bedroom. Sirius growled in his throat and took out his wand. He conjured a bandage, a poltice and began to apply then Remus's side. The boy groaned again.  
  
"What're we going to do?" Sirius asked quietly. "It's too far to carry him back. And we can't conjure a stretcher. Too many Muggles." James replied, "Fuck it. I'm not gonna let him die here." he grabbed Sirius' wand and did exactly what he was just advised not to. However the strange thing was, there were no Muggles, let alone a soul, outside to see them. "Where're we taking him?" Sirius inmquired.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Do you remember those Apparating techniches they showed us in Transfiguration and we were the only ones that could do it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Let's go to your house. Your dad's a Healer and he's bound to have something that can help!" Sirius desperatly looked at his friend. James nodded.   
  
"Pick him up." the greeneyed boy commanded. "On the count of three...one...two... Apparatus!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Chapter Five  
  
A/N: Okay, this is kinda sloppy because I wanted to get it over with. Next chapter is better. Do reveiw. 


	6. Waiting

**Chapter Six: Waiting**

"Oh, god. Oh, god." Sirius was panicking and pacing. Remus groaned as he bled on James' bed. "Oh, god..."The black-haired boy wouldn't stop pacing. He wouldn't stop mumbling.  
"Shut up would you?!" James yelled irritated. He was trying to concentrate on healing the fatal wounds that he had inflicted on his friend. His mother was a Healer and had the medical tools but they weren't labeled.  
"Where's you mother?" Sirius asked and collasped into a chair. He felt hot tears burn his eyes. 'Why had I never said anything to him? Oh, GOD! MOONY IS DYING AND STILL ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS YOURSELF!' He felt a surge of self-loathing and then he let the tears flow freely. He was going to lose Moony. And even worse...Remus was going to lose his life.  
"Wait...I think..." James pulled a cork out of a bottle with his teeth. "God...please...I'll do anything..." Slowly, he titled Remus's limp head back and poured the red liquid into his mouth. He let his breath go. Now all they could do was wait.  
Sirius put his head in his hands. "I can't...stand this." he said through tears. The light of the fire danced on Remus' pale face. James sat down next to him.  
"Is he going to be all right?" Sirius asked, anxiously. James studied his face. He didn't want to tell Sirius what he thought. His doubts, his fears and his hopes waged a war inside of him. "All we can do is wait." he answered gravely. And rubbing his temples stared ahead into the fire.  
  
A/N: I know that this is very short but you know. I have finished this story but I've not typed it all. Enjoy this short chappy! Please review and remember that flames are very welcome! :)


End file.
